


So Screwed

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers want to find out Spider-man's identity, and who better to help them than the man who photographs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

Spiderman chuckled at the sound of Hawkeye’s cursing in the distance. This was the third time this month that he’d bumped into the Avengers, this was also the third time this month that he’d escaped. For some reason, Fury wanted him to join the avengers. No, spiderman doesn’t do teams, Spiderman is strictly a lone wolf. Still, it might be a good idea to lay low for a while. Leaving Hawkeye, Black-Widow, and Captain America webbed to the alley with a friendly neighborhood Spiderman card may have crossed some line.

…

“Dammit!” Clint shouted at the sky while Cap and Tony pulled the webbing off. That stuff was strong.

“I told you to wait.” Tony pointed out looking smug.

“Shut up Tony. He went too far this time.” Clint growled, and waved the friendly neighborhood Spiderman card at them. Tony just burst out laughing.

“Kid’s got sense of humor.” Tony was still chuckling, Cap gave him a stern look.

“This is serious Tony.” Tony just looked at him.

“How? The kid’s doing nothing wrong, he’s just fighting bad guys like the rest of us.” 

“He’s just a kid, he’s going to get himself killed.” Cap sighed.

“Well he seemed to be able to handle you three quite well.” Tony pointed out ignoring Clint’s glare.

“We weren’t trying to hurt him.” Cap argued

“Actually I was.” Clint added in, Cap ignored him.

“Well maybe we need to change our tactics.” Tony decided to be helpful.

“Well, Since talking to him obviously didn’t work, I don’t see much else.” Natasha added. Just then, there avenger cards went off.

“We’ll think of something else when we get back.” Cap decided.

…

Today was going great he’d gotten some awesome pictures of Spiderman taking out some thugs, saving a damsel in the process. Of course, knowing Jameson, he’d probably find so way to make him responsible. Either way, payday is here, he nodded at his co-workers as he headed up to Jameson’s office. He choked on his fifty-cent crap coffee when he saw Tony Stark, and Captain America standing in the office. So much for having a good day.

“What are they doing here?” he asked the secretary, There was no way they could know.

“There actually here for you Peter.” His heart may have stopped for a second.

“Why?” was all he could manage without squeaking.

“There trying to find Spiderman, and you always seem to know where he is.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. They were shouting at each other now. 

“So why are they yelling at each other?” he was kind of curious now.

“He’s probably refusing to let them talk to you unless he gets some sort of interview.” She continued nonchalantly.

Tony stormed out, followed by a much less angry Captain America, Jameson looked smug. 

“PARKER!” Jameson shouted. He walked in much more cautiously .

“Yes?” 

“You’re going to help the avengers find Spiderman, and in return were going to get exclusive interviews with each member of the Avengers.” He actually smiled, well not smiled, it was more like a smug frown.

“I can see it now, Avengers: Heroes, or Menaces?”

…

“What are you? Ten?” Clint asked, staring at the kid.

“I’m seventeen!” the kid protested.

“I did not seriously go through public slander for this!” he waved to Peter, glaring at Tony. The article written was not pretty to say the least.

“Hey you wanted my help! And if you’re just going to sit here mocking me, I have better place to be.” Peter turned to leave, but Cap stopped him. Peter had stopped going total fangirl over him after the third time his shield nearly collided with his spine.

“No, we need to know how you find him.” Cap glared at Clint, then looked back to him, this had everyone’s attention. By everyone, he means everyone, peter had gone to the tower, and was about to start some sort of briefing with the entire team. To say it was intimidating was an understatement. 

“I… Um…” shit how am I supposed to explain this? He wondered. They were waiting for him to continue. Jameson had told him he was required to show up, but he was required to be helpful.

“Just lucky I guess?” peter shrugged okay that was a lame excuse. They looked at him incredulously.

“You have got to be kidding.” Tony gaped at him.

“We did not go through those shit interviews just for our only lead to refuse to talk!” Clint shouted, huh only lead, that might not be too good for him peter realized nervously. 

“Spiderman swore me to secrecy and considering he’s my only source of pay, I’m not gonna break that for people he’s obviously trying to avoid.” Peter declared, well they weren’t going to let him leave with just lucky.

“Man of spiders finds you?” Thor asked, Shit.

“Uh no, not exactly.” 

“Then how?” Clint demanded, okay six against one is not fair.

“I can’t-“ Tony cut him off

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say.”

…

Okay that was terrifying. Peter left the building feeling thoroughly defeated. He’d somehow managed to deflect there constant stream of questions for two hours. I officially despise them, he decided.

…

The Avengers sat in the briefing room thoroughly annoyed. 

“Well that was useless” Clint decided

“Not exactly” Natasha said thoughtfully they all looked at her.

“Well he obviously knows how to find Spiderman, or at least Spiderman knows how to find him. So if we have someone tail him, we might figure out how they communicate.” She concluded

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand.” Bruce spoke up,

“Why Peter?”

“What do you mean?” cap asked

“He’s just a kid with no photography experience before Spiderman, and he sells his photos to Jameson, who only slanders his name to as many people as possible.” Bruce said thoughtfully. 

He had a point, what was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

This was getting annoying. Everywhere he went they were there! The first time he saw them was at school, a flash of Stark out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought he was paranoid, until he was leaving. He slammed face first into a very familiar blond. They stared at each other for a second before he just took off in the opposite direction like nothing happened. Wow, just wow. 

Then, when he was looking for a place to change, he noticed a red head arguing with a man in shades about why they brought two idiots who can’t keep themselves out of sight. Then said idiots pointed out that Peter could see them. That seemed to shut them up.

“You saw nothing!” shades said like a ghost waving his hands, backing into the shadows. As soon as they were out of sight he heard a thump followed by a definite “OW”!

He decided to avoid Spiderman for a while, at least until the attention was off him. The annoyance started when he got home, there was a very inconspicuous BLACK VAN parked across the street from his house. Upon entering his room, he could sense the difference. Looking around, he finally discovered evidence someone had violated his sanctum when he discovered that even his underwear had been disturbed. You just don’t go there. It’s NOT done.

Grumbling, he checked the hidden compartment in his closet, luckily, the lock hadn’t been tampered with. Great, just great, now he had to find a better place to hide his Spider-stuff. To make matters worse, he realized the room might be bugged, after showing every possible camera in the room that his secret hiding place was in the closet. Well shit… 

After replacing it where he left it, he conducted a search of his room, revealing three hidden cameras, and five bugs. They had Stark Tech logos on them, well if that wasn’t obvious, nothing was. He was about to destroy them when he realized that they were Stark tech. No geek on the planet could destroy an opportunity like this. So instead of destroying them, he decided to spend his afternoon, taking them apart and discovering how to reengineer them into something much more cool.

…

“He did not just go there.” Tony growled as one by one, the cameras and bugs went off line. Tasha had sent him and cap ahead to plant the bugs. Apparently they weren’t very good at tailing. When Tony had shoved Cap out of their hiding place, he hadn’t meant for Peter to be walking right through at that exact moment. And running away may not have been the most mature way to handle it. He also may not have helped his situation when he pointed out that Peter was standing right in front of them, while Tasha and Clint were arguing. That had got both him and Cap banished to van duty.

Apparently they couldn’t do that right either. One moment they were sitting there bored out of their mind, almost dozing off, and the next Tasha was pounding on the doors screaming at them to open the doors or she’d blow them off. They had both fallen out of their seats, before Cap managed to unlock the door. Her and Clint stormed in.

“Oh my god! You can’t even do a stakeout right!” she shouted angrily.

“Wha-” Cap started, she cut him off.

“Don’t start with me! I can expect this from Tony, but I expected better from you!” she yelled at Cap, effectively shutting him up. With that she turned to tony, he couldn’t help but gulp.

“And you!” she pointed.

“Where the hell did you find this piece of crap! It looks like it belongs to a predator! And if that wasn’t enough, you parked it right outside his house!” she didn’t seem to need to breathe

“Now I’ll ask again, what do you have to say for yourself?” tony considered telling her that this was the first time she asked that, but decided against it.

“Sorry?” she looked at him with murder in her eyes. Clint interrupted.

“Did you at least plant the bugs?” If Clint wasn’t into Tasha he could have kissed him!

“Yep, and we discovered something very important too! As soon as he realized someone had been in his room he rushed into his closet to check a locked box!” he raised his eyebrows suggestively, Tasha rolled her eyes

“Do you know what was in the box?” she asked, way to ruin everything.

“Well, no as soon as he pulled it out, he practically face palmed, and started searching the room for bugs, he found all of our cameras, and quite a few mics.” Tasha didn’t look happy, but Clint spoke first.

“Well were just going to have to find out.”

…

Peter looked down, satisfied at his creation. Now that the bugs were taken care of, he got to work, finding a new hiding place for his spidey stuff. The box consisted of all his web shooter equipment, spidey suit repair kit, and a notebook with all his designs. Pretty damning evidence, if it were to be found. While he was searching, his phone rang, it had been a present from Mr. Osborn, it was pre-paid, so he could buy the minutes himself.

“Hello?” he asked

“Hey, It’s Harry, I need you right now” Harry spoke quickly

“but-“ He really was busy

“No buts! Right now Peter or so help me god I will come over there” Harry threatened

“Alright! Yeesh I’m coming.” Peter sighed, grumpily.

“Bye” then he hung up, that was weird. He eyed the box, what was he supposed to do with that? He couldn’t just leave it here, they would find it. 

He stuffed it in his backpack, next to the Spidey suit. Wow there had to be a better solution than carrying the evidence around with him. Then he headed out.

…

“How did you do that?!” Tony asked shocked. Tasha just gave him an all knowing smirk. She just faked a call from his friend like it was nothing.

They searched the whole place up and down but couldn’t find any trace of the box.

“He must have taken it with him” Tony cursed.

Their Avenger cards went off.

“Spiderman’s been sighted” Bruce’s voice came through. 

…

After biking all the way to Harry’s house, he discovered Harry wasn’t even there! And through a few texts to Harry, he quickly discovered that he was on a date and didn’t have time to talk. Damn Avengers and their fancy technology. 

Well if they were trying to lure him out, then he might as well take advantage of it. He made sure he wasn’t being followed before changing into Spiderman. I didn’t take him long to find Doom bots attacking the heart of NYC. Finally, something he could punch. 

Not soon after the fight began, he realized that he may be slightly outnumbered. He’d taken out six of them and moved on to number seven when number eight shot him from behind with a laser. Okay, now that hurt. Nine, ten and eleven flew at him only to get their heads split from their body by a very familiar looking shield. This might be the one time in his life that he was happy to see him.

Captain America was closely followed by Iron Man, and Black Widow. Wait something’s missing, his spidey sense went off just in time to duck another bot, whose head was quickly blow off by an arrow. Yep there it is. Hawkeye was nearby taking on three more bots. Swinging over to help him, he noticed another one locking sight on him. 

He tried to shoot it down but there wasn’t a shot. The bot unleashed fire and before he knew what he was doing, he was between Hawkeye and the incoming lasers. Everything went dark.

…

The first thing he heard was bickering, lots of bickering.

“I’m just saying, if you learned to watch your six, these situations wouldn’t- hey I think he waking up.” He heard the Widow say. He opened his eyes to see three people hovering over him. Seeing who they were, a hand immediately went to his face. Shit. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, were not gonna tell fury, you saved Clint’s ass.” Tony smirked, Widow elbowed Hawkeye.

“Um… thanks.” He said awkwardly. All Peter could process was no mask. No freaking mask. He realized they were expecting him to say something. But before he could think of anything, Cap interrupted.

“Is he awake yet? Pancakes are ready.” Tony handed him some clothes.

“Here, you might wanna change, these… well they were the best we could find.” He just noticed his shirt was a ripped tattered mess on the table, next to the bed he was currently in. all he was wearing we his spidey pants, which were slightly scorched too. They piled out of the room so he change.

The Avenger’s kitchen was, well filled with Avengers and pancakes. Tony shoved him into a seat and handed him a plate.

“Stop being all nervous and stuff, were not gonna tell anyone.” He chuckled.

“Well we were gonna but then you helped out Clint, so we kinda owed you one.” He rambled on as he took the seat next to him. He took one and suspiciously tasted it, damn this was good stuff another thought occurred to him.

“Why are you having Pancakes” tony gave him a weird look.

“Isn’t that a normal breakfast food?” Peter choked on his Pancake

“Breakfast?! How long have I-” he was cut off.

“Two days, but don’t worry, we were already stalking you so we knew to call your aunt and school.” Tony shrugged.

“You called my aunt?!” he panicked.

“Don’t worry we didn’t tell her what you were actually doing.” Tony said like it was obvious.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, did you make these yourself?” Bruce piped in pulling out the web shooters

“Uh… yeah?” Wasn’t it obvious?

“How did you create this webbing?” He asked

“Yeah I’m curious too.” Tony said.

They proceeded to spend the rest of the day in Tony’s lab discussing ways strengthen it, and keep it affordable at the same time. Later Tasha and Cap complained how science has claimed another victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all so please tell me what you think. :D

**Author's Note:**

> this is One of my first fics so please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
